Wojna na szczycie
by sittingINatree
Summary: Jeden Draco, plus jeden Damon, plus tytuł króla Ślizgonów, równa się wojna na szczycie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jeden Draco+ jeden Damon+ tytuł króla Ślizgonów= wojna na szczycie. Rated T (language in later chapters). Specjalna dedykacja dla Midori, bo ma dzisiaj (3 I) urodziny. STO LAT!

Teleportował się do Hogsmeade. Szedł swoim nietypowo szybkim tempem przez jakieś pięć minut, aż w końcu zobaczył Hogwart- wielki zamek, w którym miał zamieszkać. W pobliżu znajdowało się też wielkie jezioro. Miejsca podobnego do tego nie widział od czasu renesansu, we Włoszech. Jego czarne włosy powiewały na wietrze, a ciemne okulary zakrywały mu oczy.

- - -

Draco Malfoy siedział przy stole Slytherinu. Jadł spokojnie ze swoim kpiącym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do bladej, prawie porcelanowej twarzy. Co jakiś czas rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali w poszukiwaniu skandali.

Jego wzrok ze znudzeniem prześlizgnął się wzdłuż stołu Puchonów, gdzie jakiś dzieciak z pierwszej klasy próbował przetransmutować kawałek sera w zapałkę, co skończyło się podpaleniem włosów jego kolegi z miejsca obok.

„Normalka,"- pomyślał Draco- „nie ma to jak talent Puchonów."

Kiedy jego wzrok powędrował do stołu Ravenclawu, zobaczył niezwykle nudny widok Krukonów, czytających podręczniki. Fascynujące.

„Krukoni się uczą przez całe ranki, ze swej ptasiej pierwszej czytanki," przypomniał sobie wierszyk, który kiedyś przeczytał w jakimś mugolskim magazynie. „Chyba zajmę się poezją. Idzie Snape przez łyse pole, bo zostawił różdżkę w stodole."

Przy stole Gryffindoru Weasley jadł jak prosię. Żadna nowość. Potter uśmiechał się głupkowato w stronę młodszej wiewióry, po czym cały czerwony odwracał wzrok. „Hm, ciekawe. Trzeba to będzie później zbadać," postanowił Draco, który wyczuwał skandale na kilometr.

Kiedy ostatni uczniowie pojawili się przy stołach, Dumbledore wstał. Z łagodnych uśmiechem rozejrzał się po sali, przyglądając się podopiecznym. Odchrząknął głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę każdego.

-Proszę o uwagę. Wiem, że niektórzy z was chcieliby już wstawać od stołu, albo zacząć jeść, ale jestem zobowiązany do przekazania wam nowiny. Otóż szanowne progi naszej drogiej szkoły będą przez najbliższy rok gościć ucznia, który zdecydował się na edukację w Hogwarcie- po sali rozeszły się podniecone szepty.- Nasz drogi kot będzie uczęszczał do siódmej klasy. Do Anglii przyjechał prosto z Włoch. Chciałbym, aby tiara przydzieliła go teraz szybko do jednego z czterech domów. Przywitajcie więc ciepło Damona Salvatore.

Po sali rozeszły się oklaski. Wszyscy rozglądali się z niecierpliwieniem po sali, w poszukiwaniu nowego ucznia. Jego jednak nigdzie nie było. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli po sobie patrzeć, dyrektor ponownie chrząknął.

-Ekhm, Damon Salvatore- powtórzył Albus.- Damonie, gdzie jesteś?- dopiero przy trzecim wołaniu drzwi otworzyły się z impetem i do sali wszedł chłopak.

Żeńska część Hogwartu aż westchnęła. Chłopak miał na sobie szarą koszulkę, przylegającą do umięśnionego torsu i zarzuconą na nią idealnie wyciętą szatę, z pewnością szytą na zamówienie. Czarne, proste włosy wpadały mu zawadiacko w oczy. Czarne, niczym węgiel, bezdenne, błyszczące oczy. Jego nazwisko, nietutejsze rysy i ciemna cera wskazywały na to, że nie pochodził z Anglii.

-Coś długo zajęło ci rozpracowanie klamki w drzwiach- mruknęła prawie niesłyszalnie Minewra McGonagall.

-Ja bym to nazwał wejściem z klasą, droga pani profesor- Damon uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, chytrze, uprzejmie i tajemniczo zarazem, a dziewczęta ponownie westchnęły. Żeńska część widowni patrzyła na niego jak na boga, natomiast chłopcy spoglądali z aprobatą, podziwiając cięty język oraz nienaganne maniery nowego.

Po chwili profesor McGonagall przyniosła tiarę. Damon podszedł do stolika i usiadł na nim, zakładając nogę na nogę, natomiast zastępca dyrektora wsadziła mu na głowę kapelusz. Na sali zaległa cisza. Każdy chciał mieć go w swoim Domu.

- - -

McDonald, McKwak... albo coś w tym stylu założyła mu na głowę starą czapkę.

„Cudnie"- pomyślał.- "Ubierzcie mnie od razu w worek na śmieci i zakwaterujcie w kontenerze."

Po chwili czapka się odezwała.

-Hm... nadzwyczajnie inteligentny chłopak... pasowałby do Ravenclawu, a ta odwaga... może Gryffindor... och! Co za spryt i przebiegłość... to już chyba jasne...- każdy w sali zdawał się wstrzymywać oddech.-... SLYTHERIN!!!

Ślizgoni zaczęli klaskać z zadowolenia. Mieszkańcy pozostałych trzech Domów jęknęli. Damon zdjął dwoma palcami tiarę i podał ją ze zdegustowaną miną do rąk McCośtam, po czym wstał i dumnie przemaszerował do stołu Slytherinu. Czuł na sobie pożądliwy wzrok dziewczyn, ale nie uraczył ich nawet spojrzeniem. Nie zamierzał być łatwy. Żaden 'Bad guy' nie był łatwy.

W końcu łaskawie podniósł wzrok na nowych znajomych z domu węża. Jego spojrzenie napotkało parę przeszywających srebrnoszarych oczu.

- - -

Nowy patrzył centralnie na niego. Ten, chcąc okazać mu swoją władzę, przesłał mu jedno z opracowanych przez niego min. Tym razem był to numer 21- uśmiech pełen wyższości i kpiny oraz chłodne oczy w zestawie. I frytki do tego. Damon, o dziwo, spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

-Cześć, Damon- zaszczebiotała swoim nosowym, niewyraźnym głosem, przeciągając sylaby, jedna z czarownic. Zabrzmiało to jakby mówiła 'czeeejsici Dejmiiijąąąąłn'.- Jestem Pansy Parkinson. Siądź sobie tutaj obok mnie- uśmiechnęła się, w jej mniemaniu słodko i uwodzicielsko, wskazując na wolne miejsce obok siebie, z którego chwilę wcześniej zrzuciła jakąś małą dziewczynkę.

-Nie, dzięki może później. Przesuń się trochę- zwrócił się chłopak do Draco i wcisnął się w miejsce obok niego. Ten uniósł wysoko lewą brew i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. To oznaczało tylko jedno- zaraz miało się wydarzyć coś niemiłego. Wszyscy w zasięgu kilku miejsc już wiedzieli, że Damon bardzo się naraził Księciu Slytherinu.

-Przesunąłeś mnie, _nowy_- Draco zaznaczył ostatnie słowo i mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

-Nie sądzę- powiedział dobitnie Damon, wwiercając się swoimi węglowymi tęczówkami w te srebrnoszare.

- - -

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ten facet o srebrnych włosach i oczach był na niego odporny. Nie mógł mu czytać w myślach, zmusić do podjęcia decyzji. Coś tu było nie halo. On był nie halo. Jako że Damon jadł niecałe pół godziny wcześniej jakiegoś czarodzieja z miasteczka, niemożliwe było, żeby na takiego chłystka zabrakło mu siły. Penseta, Pasza czy jak ona się tam nazywała, próbowała odciągnąć uwagę bruneta od Draco, ale ten nieugięcie wpatrywał się w niego. W końcu zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna ochlapała go „niespecjalnie" swoim sokiem z dyni. To zwróciło uwagę chłopaka, który zmierzył ją dobrze ukrytym za maską znudzenia zirytowanym wzrokiem, po czym wysuszył zaklęciem swój mokry podkoszulek, przyklejony obecnie do jego umięśnionego torsu, na widok czego połowa dziewcząt zdawała się nagle oślinić.

„O rety, rety,"- usłyszał myśli nachalnej Pensety.-"ja mu się totalnie podobam. Milicenta zwiędnie z zazdrości jak jej powiem. Tylko co ja włożę na naszą randkę, kiedy już mnie zaprosi? Może ta fioletowa, z takimi śmiesznymi błyszczącymi, no... jak to się nazywało... cekinami? O! O! Albo lepiej tą szmaragdową. Chociaż może nie, bo ona zakrywa... a gdyby tak..."- Damon jak najszybciej odciął się od jej mózgu- taki natłok piskliwych, sukienkowych myśli powinien być według niego ocenzurowany. Od tego uszy aż bolą, chociaż to nie nimi słuchał tego wywodu.

Chłopak postanowił pomyśleć o ważniejszych sprawach- na przykład, jakim cudem ten maminsynek umiał opierać się jego mocom. Nie możliwe żeby to była sprawa oklumencji Każdy wampir potrafił przedostać się przez bariery umysłu- nie ważne czy chronionych przez magię czy nie. Damon ponownie rzucił okiem na blondyna. Ten zdawał się być pogrążony głęboko w myślach. Dziabał w swojej jajecznicy ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy przytakując co jakiś czas temu, co mówił jakiś murzyn. Wtedy brunet postanowił coś sobie. Zamierzał odkryć tajemnicę chłopaka, albo nie nazywał się Damon Salvatore.

- - -

Draco myślał. Ciężko myślał. Czuł jakby para leciała mu z uszu. Przez całą kolację nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak. Że nic już nie będzie takie samo. Wydawało mu się jakby ktoś chciał mu się dostać do głowy. To go niepokoiło. Miał takie nieprzyjemne wrażenie od czasu. Kiedy nowy pierwszy raz spojrzał na niego. To tak jakby jakaś czarna, nieznana mu magia emitowała od chłopaka.

Kiedy blondyn wstał od stołu, nijaki Damon też się podniósł. Draco uniósł brew.

-Jakiś problem?- spytał znudzonym głosem. Włoch pokręcił powoli głową.

-Nie, żaden. Chciałbym tylko trafić do pokoju, mój drogi przyjacielu- chłopak uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, podkreślając ostatni zwrot.

-Ach, oczywiście, mój drogi nowy. Mogę ci pokazać szkołę i jej zasady- Draco uśmiechnął się z wyższością.- Lekcja pierwsza: NIGDY, ale to nigdy nie zwracaj się do mnie per przyjacielu- nagle cała Wielka Sala zdawała się zamilknąć, gdyż każda para oczu przyglądała się nowemu szkolnemu skandalowi.

-Ktoś tu ma cięty język, nieprawdaż? Ciekawe, czy prawdą jest to wasze angielskie powiedzenie, mocny w gębie, mięczak w walce?- w sali dało się słyszeć kilka parsknięć śmiechem i chichotów, głównie ze strony stołu Gryfonów.

-W twoim przypadku się zgadza- odrzekł lodowato blondyn, po czym gwałtownie obrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował dumnie w stronę drzwi, wiedząc, że wygrał swoją małą walkę. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy samym wyjściu.- Idziesz czy nie?

Damon wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do chłopaka, po czym oboje odeszli, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

- - -

Kiedy w cichej dotąd sali nie dało się już usłyszeć ich kroków, od razu wybuchły podniecone szepty. Dwie szóstoklasistki z Ravenclawu plotkowały o tym, co zaszło.

-A widziałaś jaką Malfoy wtedy strzelił minę? Ona była normalnie cudowna!- powiedziała entuzjastycznie jedna z nich.

-Ale ty chyba nie widziałaś uśmiechu, który posłał mu potem Damon. On jest świetny. Mam nadzieję, że pokaże w końcu Malfoyowi, gdzie jego miejsce- odpowiedziała jej rozmarzona przyjaciółka.

-Zgłupiałaś? Draco jest trzy razy przystojniejszy- te oczy, te włosy, to ciało- zaczęła wyliczać dziewczyna.- A poza tym Król Slytherinu jest tylko jeden. I zapewniam cię, że nie chodzi mi o Nowego- dodała z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

Na drugim końcu sali Złota Trójka Gryffindoru również dyskutowała o zajściu. Ron zajadał się parówką, plując przy tym dookoła, kiedy mówił.

-Pfiefie fo? Mapfoy fwonfu wofanie wa ffoje- wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. Pozostała dwójka posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

-Przeżuj i połknij zanim coś powiesz, Ronald. Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać?- spytała swoim pouczającym głosem Hermiona. Kiedy chłopak pogryzł dokładnie jedzenie i przełknął je, odchrząknął i powtórzył to, co wcześniej próbował przekazać.

-Wiecie co? Malfoy w końcu zostanie za swoje- powiedział z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie byłabym taka pewna na twoim miejscu. O Draco można powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale na pewno nie to, że da się podporządkować nowemu uczniowi, kim on by nie był- odrzekła Hermiona.

-Nie, no coś ty. Ten nowy, mimo że Ślizgon, to naprawdę ma klasę. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę Ślizgona z klasą- powiedział rudzielec, nabijając z zamyśleniem kolejną parówkę na widelec.- Świat się kończy- dodał sarkastycznie.

-Wiesz co, Ron? Hermiona ma trochę racji. Nigdy nie wolno ignorować Malfoya. On nie da z siebie zrobić durnia- wtrącił się Harry.- Nie wiem, jak to się rozwiąże, ale jedno jest pewne. To będzie walka na szczycie.

- - -


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Damon i Draco szli w ciszy przez korytarz. Obaj poruszali się bezgłośnie. Nie słychać było nawet tupotu ich butów o kamienną posadzkę. Od razu dało się domyślić ich przynależności do domu węża. Tylko ten gad potrafił przemieszczać się z taką gracją i tak bezszelestnie przy tym. Blondyn szedł kilka kroków przed nowym, nie spoglądając nawet na niego. Ich przeprawa trwała dwa korytarze. W końcu Draco otworzył jedne z wielu drzwi. W komnacie było pusto. Jedynym elementem wystroju była ściana pomalowana tak, że ukazywała wielką mapę szkoły. Widać było każde piętro, łącznie z lochami i błoniami. Chłopak pokazał Włochowi i opisał komnaty oraz tajemne przejścia, niczym zawodowy przewodnik. Jego dłonie wędrowały szybko, wskazując kolejne korytarze, pomieszczenia. Ich rozmowa była wolna od konfliktów. Ślizgoni zawarli niemą ugodę. Nie mówili o niczym osobistym. Utrzymywali rozmowę w formie czysto zawodowej.

-I mniej więcej tak wygląda Hogwart. To gdzie chcesz iść, nowy?- spytał po dłuższym czasie Draco.

-Biblioteka.

Blondyn spojrzał tylko na niego ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, ale nic nie powiedział i ruszył w kierunku królestwa pani Pince. Już przy wejściu dało się wyczuć zapach starych książek. Pomieszczenie było praktycznie puste. Jedynie bibliotekarka siedziała przy swoim biurku oraz pewna uczennica przy stoliku na tyłach. Nie było chyba niespodzianką to, że daną dziewczyną była panna prefekt z Gryffindoru- Hermiona Granger. Speszyła się trochę, kiedy zobaczyła nowo przybyłych Ślizgonów i schowała się za grubą księgą. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten widok. W końcu tak miało być. Gryfoni chowający się przed Slytherinem.

-Dzień dobry, miła pani. Na imię mam Damon Salvatore. Naprawdę pięknie urządziłaś to miejsce- rzekł chłopak, całując nonszalancko dłoń bibliotekarki. Ta natomiast zaczęła chichotać jak nastolatka, mimo że do tego wieku było jej daleko.

-Ojej, jaki miły młodzieniec. Takich teraz to ze świecą szukać- zachwycała się Pince.- A jakie ty masz ładne oczy. Takie czarne. Prawie jak u Severusa. Czy wy jesteście spokrewnieni?

Na ten komentarz Draco udławił się. Jak można porównać Mistrza Eliksirów- wrednego, nienawidzącego wszystkich, ulubionego nauczyciela Blondyna, z tym lalusiem? To przecież śmieszne. Młodemu Malfoyowi nie podobało się jeszcze jedno. Ten cały Salvatore podlizywał się. Tylko Księciu Węży można było się podlizywać innym. Taka jego rola. A jakiś Włoch przyjechał sobie z Salazar-Wie-Skąd i myśli, że wszystko mu wolno. Niedoczekanie.

-O, nie, pani Pince. Nasz kot jest zupełnie obcy profesorowi Snape'owi. Pan Salvatore nie zna nikogo w Hogwarcie, ale rozumie pani, ja, jako prefekt, zgodziłem się oprowadzić nowo poznanego kolegę po szkole- powiedział Draco bez zająknięcia, głosem niewinnym jak u dziecka, uśmiechając się przy tym uprzejmie.

Ha, przyjmij to, pomyślał zadowolony z siebie blondyn, kiedy Damon zmierzył go ukradkiem zimnym wzrokiem. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie zajmować jego stanowiska, ot co.

-Oh, panie Malfoy, ty jak zawsze jesteś taki miły. Co za dżentelmen- ucieszyła się bibliotekarka. Widząc to Damon zmrużył oczy na sekundę, po czym przybrał swój jak najbardziej czarujący wyraz twarzy, wyprostował się dumnie i znowu zaczął kadzić kobiecie.

-W całym moim, wbrew pozorom, długim życiu jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak zadbanej biblioteki. Musi pani wkładać w nią całe swoje serce. Jestem pod wrażeniem- rzekł Włoch z uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Miło, że zauważyłeś. To całkowita prawda. To miejsce jest dla mnie jak dziecko- jej oczy zabłyszczały melancholijnie.

-Czy zmieniła pani fryzurę? Bardzo twarzowa- przyznał Draco.

Pani Pince zachichotała.

-Jest u nas we Włoszech przysłowie: Kto z książkami się bawi, Bóg urodą błogosławi. W tym przypadku to prawda- rzekł Damon.

Pani Pince zarumieniła się lekko.

-Uważam, że ma pani świetny gust. Ten żakiet idealnie pasuje do takiej jasnej cery- Draco wskazał na jej ubranie.

-Założę się, że pani córka jest tak samo piękna jak jej matka.

-Pani Pince nie ma dzieci, co jest według mnie zupełnie zrozumiałe. Kiedy ktoś prowadzi szczęśliwe życie w tak ciekawym miejscu, nie warto przeszkadzać sobie dziećmi, nieważne jak ładnymi.

-A, szkoda. Uważam, że pani byłaby wspaniałą matką, przykładem porządnego rodzicielstwa.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że my, uczniowie, kochamy panią Irmę. Jest dla nas jak matka. Po co komu dziecko, kiedy ma się całą szkołę podopiecznych?- Kiedy tak dyskutowali, zapatrzona w nich bibliotekarka chciała przewrócić stronę w jakimś starym tomiszczu. Tyle że zrobiła to na tyle niezdarnie, że zacięła się papierem. Na jej syk obaj chłopcy zamilknęli, patrząc swoimi dużymi oczami na kropelkę krwi, wypływającą z podłużnej ranki. Draco po chwili oderwał swój wzrok od toczącej się przed nim scenki ze zdegustowanym wyrazem twarzy i spojrzał na Damona. Mówienie, że widok ten go zdziwił byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Oczy Włocha, czarniejsze niż zwykle, były zamglone i w niezwykłym skupieniu koncentrowały się na kropli. Otoczone cieniami, nadawały mu wygląd narkomana, czekającego na działkę. Cała jego twarz poszarzała, a usta nieznacznie się uchyliły. Ciało chłopaka zaczęło się chorobliwie trząść. Draco uniósł wysoko swoją lewą brew w geście zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczył że brunet zaczyna się powoli zbliżać do pani Pince. Z transu wyrwał go dopiero głos bibliotekarki

-Och, chłopcy. Co za niezdara ze mnie. Pójdę chociaż umyć tą rękę. W końcu nie chcemy, żeby coś się stało moim książkom... Zaraz wracam- powiedziała pani Pince, po czym wybiegła z biblioteki w stronę komnat dla nauczycieli.

-No, kolego- odezwał się po chwili ciszy Damon. Cienie pod jego oczami zupełnie zniknęły, a brunet zachowywał się, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nic nie zaszło- Miło było, ale muszę lecieć.

-Będę tęsknić okrutnie- mruknął pod nosem, sarkastycznie Draco, kiedy Włoch zniknął za drzwiami. Blondyn jeszcze chwilę patrzył chytrym wzrokiem na klamkę, po czym odwrócił się do jedynej uczennicy znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu: Hermiony Granger. Ta siedziała zaczytana w 'Historii Hogwartu' i nawet nie zauważyła natarczywego spojrzenia Ślizgona. Chłopak podszedł do jej stolika i bezczelnie usiadł na krześle obok niej.

-Cześć, księżniczko. Mam interes...- nie zdążył dokończyć, bo właścicielka napuszonej głowy spojrzała na niego pogardliwym wzrokiem.

-Ze Ślizgonami nie rozmawiam- stwierdziła dobitnym głosem. Draco uniósł wysoko lewą brew. A więc tak pogrywasz, pomyślał.

-Byłaś bardziej rozmowna na imprezie u Krukonów- Hermiona, słysząc to, przełknęła głośno ślinę i wróciła do książki, udając nagle bardzo zaczytaną.- No co, czyżbyś zapomniała o tych wszystkich niegodnych rzeczach, które robiłaś tego wieczoru z Michaelem Cornerem? Pod wpływem alkoholu wygadałaś też parę ciekawych rzeczy o sobie. Nie chcielibyśmy chyba, żeby ujrzały one światło dzienne, prawda? Nie sądzę, żeby dobrze wyglądał życiorys panny Prefekt Naczelnej, jakby cała szkoła zaczęła o niej plotkować, mam rację?

Hermiona, cała czerwona na twarzy, pokiwała tylko nieznacznie głową.

-Co mówisz, pszczółko? Nie usłyszałem- droczył się z nią blondyn.

-Masz rację. Nie wyglądałoby to dobrze- powiedziała dziewczyna, zaciskając mocno zęby.- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

-Niewiele, doprawdy niewiele. Potrzebuję małej pomocy...

-Odrobić ci pracę domową? Proszę bardzo.

-Może następnym razem, królewno- odparł poruszając znacząco brwiami.- Dzisiaj masz mi poszukać czegoś o potworach, stworach magicznych, chorobach. Obojętnie o czym. Byle tylko znakami rozpoznawczymi była zmiana w zachowaniu na widok krwi. Chodzi mi o cienie pojawiające się pod oczami, wpadanie w pewnego rodzaju trans, drgawki. Rozumiesz, złotko?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

-Tego mogą być miliony. Praktycznie co drugie stworzenie ma jakiś związek z krwią. Potrzebne są mi jeszcze jakieś wskazówki. Rusz tą swoją ładną główką- powiedziała dziewczyna. Już powoli kształcił się w niej ten pouczający głos, który zawsze miała, tłumacząc Ronowi lub Harry'emu jakiś trudniejszy temat.

-Jedyne co mogę jeszcze dodać to to, że dane stworzenie przebywa pod postacią człowieka. Więcej sam nie wiem- Draco podrapał się po skroni, myśląc intensywnie.

-Spróbuję, Malfoy, spróbuję, ale nic nie gwarantuję- Hermiona westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła w kierunku regałów o istotach magicznych. Draco natomiast wstał i z wysoko uniesioną głową oraz idealnie wyprostowanymi plecami udał się w kierunku drzwi, rzucając jeszcze na wychodnym krótkie „pa, królewno"

- - -

W tym samym czasie Damon szedł w kierunku lochów. Czuł jak krew buzuje mu w uszach z pragnienia. Mijanie kolejnych, apetycznych osób stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Dodatkowo jego głowę zaprzątała myśl, kim albo czym był Draco Malfoy. Ten władczy blondyn odpierał jego ataki, to pierwsza osoba, która kiedykolwiek oparła się jego sile umysłu. Coś z nim było nie tak. Na pewno. Przechodząc koło uczniów słyszał wyrywki ich myśli.

„...nie zdążę z tym esejem..."

„...jak jeszcze raz zobaczę tego idiotę..."

„...Snape w lateksie byłby seksowny..."

„...czemu mnie to spotyka..."

„...Ta Wiktoria Paal to gorąca sztuka. Gdyby udało mi się..."

„...Wampirku..."

„...McGonagall mnie zabije, jak się dowie..."

Co? pomyślał Damon. Kto myśli o wampirach? Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, aż napotkał parę oczu patrzących prosto na niego. Należały one do chłopaka z ciemnymi włosami i zielonym krawatem. Czyli Ślizgon.

-Damon Salvatore, od samego początku, kiedy padło twoje imię, wiedziałem, że cię skądś znam- rzekł chłopak, uśmiechając się chytrze.

-Powinienem cię kojarzyć?- spytał chłodnym tonem Włoch.

-Blaise Zabini- przedstawił się brunet.- na razie jedyny spadkobierca fortuny wielkiej, włoskiej, czarodziejskiej rodziny.

Damon uniósł tylko jedną brew ze zdziwieniem, próbując skojarzyć go.

-Możliwe, że znałeś mojego czwartego przybranego ojca- Leonara DeKokko. Zabity przez ciebie pięć lat temu po libacji alkoholowej w Turynie.

Wtedy Damon sobie przypomniał. Czarne, zalizane do tyłu włosy, dwudniowy zarost, bladoniebieskie oczy. Krew niesmaczna, za gęsta, przesycona tytoniem. Leonar DeKokko.

-Oczywiście. Pamiętam go. Nie obraź się, ale fajny to on nie był- wampir wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.

-Prawda. Kiedy wysysałeś go, akurat wszedłem do tego pokoju. Ty mnie nie zauważyłeś. Ale ja cię dokładnie zapamiętałem- Oczy Zabiniego zaszły mgłą, kiedy wspomnienia wypełniły jego wizję.

-Nie martw się, bliscy przychodzą i odchodzą. Kiedyś to się musiało zdarzyć. A teraz wybacz, ale nie mam czasu. Ten cały Malfoy jest dziwny, a ja nie wiem o co chodzi- rzekł poirytowany Damon, a kiedy już miał ruszyć dalej, Chłopak złapał go za rękaw

-Myślę, że zainteresuje cię fakt, że w bibliotece, koło Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, znajduje się archiwum szkoły. Akta każdego ucznia, jaki kiedykolwiek tu się uczył, tam są. Możesz znaleźć coś ciekawego o Draco- powiedział spokojnie Blaise, przeciągając samogłoski, w podobny sposób, jak robił to Książę Slytherinu. Tym razem to Blaise zaczął się oddalać, kiedy Włoch zadał mu pytanie.

-Czemu to robisz?

-Powiedzmy, że DeKokko nie był moim ulubionym ojczymem- powiedział mrużąc lekko oczy.- Ja ci tylko oddaję dług. Bywaj, bracie z Włoch, Arrivederci.

Damon jeszcze chwilę patrzył za nowym znajomym. Po chwili ruszył w stronę biblioteki.

- - -

Piętnaście minut później Włoch przeczesywał akta, w poszukiwaniu tego jednego.

A-C, D-G, H-J, K-N.

K, L, M.

Mab- Mad, Mae- Man.

Mae, Maf, Mag, Mah, Mai, Maj, Mak, Mal.

Malboy, Lucy

Malboy, Tom.

Malder, Julie.

Mallor, Renata.

Malfoy, Abraxas.

Malfoy, Ara

Malfoy, Corpious.

Malfoy, Draco.

-Urodzony: 8 czerwca 1980...- Damon czytał wszystkie zawarte o nim informacje, włącznie ze wszystkimi przewinieniami w szkole, aż wreszcie natrafił na jakąś przydatną.

-Aha, tu cię mam. Kto by pomyślał... Książę Slytherinu. To wszystko wyjaśnia- Damon zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

-Jedna łuska smoczybyka za dużo i cała szkoła wybuchłaby, Longbottom, ty imbecylu- zimny głos Severusa Snape'a rozbrzmiewał w lochu. Uczniowie siódmego roku, Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, patrzyli z na przemian złością lub rozbawieniem na nauczyciela eliksirów, który stał nad Nevillem i głosił mu kazanie od piętnastu minut na temat dobrego doboru składników w eliksirze na opryszczkę.- Twoja babcia usłyszałaby wybuch. Durmstrang przez następne dziesięć tysięcy lat śmiałby się z naszej szkoły, urządzając sobie ognisko na błoniach, siadając w kółeczku i opowiadając o pewnym idiocie, który wysadził zamek z historią, jakim jest Hogwart. To hańba, Longbottom, hańba, powtarzam, żebyś chciał dodać czternaście łusek smoczybyka. To jest chore. Uczyłem wielu tumanów, tysiące debili prześlizgnęło się przez te lochy, ale kogoś tak...- w tym momencie Mistrz Eliksirów zdawał otrząsnąć się z amoku.- przez ciebie Longbottom przeoczyłem koniec lekcji. Odejmuję dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za twoją głupotę oraz następne trzydzieści za to, że prawie zniszczyłeś szkołę. A co do ciebie, Potter, ziewnąłeś podczas mojej przemowy. To brak szacunku. Kolejne dziesięć punktów. W domu macie napisać esej na pięć rolek pergaminu na temat „Czym może się skończyć nieuwaga podczas tworzenia eliksirów przeciw chorobom naskórnym?"

Draco już dawno nie był tak odprężony. Podwójne eliksiry z Gryfonami w poniedziałki sprawiły, że zapomniał o pewnym bezczelnym Włochu. Bo nic nie zapewniało takiej rozrywki, jak oglądanie Snape'a w oscarowej roli- Tego Który Wciąż Odejmuje Punkty.

Blondyn zdjął nogi z ławki, przeciągnął się, spakował rzeczy do torby z leniwym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby pewna mała, kobieca postać nie szturchnęła go ramieniem.

-Patrz, gdzie łazisz- powiedział zdenerwowany Draco. Na to Hermiona Granger wepchnęła mu do ręki świstek papieru tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył.

-Jakbyś nie patrzył na czubek swojego nosa, to byś nie zahaczał o wszystkich po kolei- odparła dumnie dziewczyna. Draco postanowił odegrać swoją rolę, coby ludzie mieli o czym plotkować.

-Ja mam uważać? To ty powinnaś się odsuwać z mojej drogi. Ja tu mam czystą krew- Ślizgon położył dłonie na biodrach i spojrzał na nią z góry.

-Ja przynajmniej nie mam tak dużego nosa, że kiedy wychodzę zza rogu, widać go, zanim pojawi się reszta ciała. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, Malfoy- odpowiedziała ironicznie. Ich mały występ zaczął zwracać uwagę innych, co dało blondynowi natchnienie.

-Za to moje włosy nie przypominają miotły i nie drapią jak się ich dotknie, Granger- powiedział, po czym pokazał swój mistrzowski uśmieszek. W tym momencie przez tłum przedarli się Potter i Weasley. Stanęli po jej obu stronach niczym pseudo ochroniarze.

-Hermiono, czy ten gbur ci przeszkadza?- Spytał ryży chłopak, mrużąc groźnie, w jego mniemaniu, oczy.

-Nie, dzięki, Ron. Dam sobie radę- rzekła, przenosząc wzrok na chłopaka.

-Ach, Granger, jakie to słodkie. Twoje dwa goryle nie pozwolą, żeby ich małpie coś się stało- powiedział Draco, żeby zdenerwować jej towarzyszy. Skutecznie. Weasley cały poczerwieniał na twarzy, natomiast Potter wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni swoją różdżkę.

-Panie Weasley, panie Potter, myślę, że tygodniowy szlaban i odebranie Gryffindorowi pięćdziesięciu punktów za wszczęcie bójki będzie wystarczającą karą za wasze prymitywne zachowanie- powiedział Snape, który pojawił się znikąd.

-Miło było, ale muszę lecieć, bo ja w przeciwieństwie do was mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zastraszanie mnie. Nieudolne, moim zdaniem- Draco zaśmiał się szyderczo.- No to pa, małpeczki- dodał, po czym posłał całej trójce całusy.

Wyszedł szybko z klasy, a po przemierzeniu trzech korytarzy z dumnie uniesioną głową przystanął i spojrzał na kartkę, którą podrzuciła mu gryfonka.

_Malfoy,_

_Myślę, że znalazłam coś, co cię zaciekawi._

_Przyjdź do biblioteki zaraz po obiedzie. Postaraj wyrobić się jak najszybciej, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył. _

_HG_

Pierwszą myślą, jaka go nawiedziła po prześledzeniu starannego pisma, było to, że bezczelna dziewczyna uważa, że może mu rozkazywać. Szybko jednak zignorował pomysł, żeby nie przyjść na złość dziewczynie, gdyż w końcu to jemu zależało na tym spotkaniu bardziej. Chłopak westchnął ciężko po czym pomaszerował dalej przed siebie.

. . .

-I jak tam, bracie z Włoch?- spytał Blaise, dosiadając się w bibliotece do Damona, całego otoczonego książkami.- Znalazłeś w aktach coś ciekawego?

-Sam się dziwię, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłem. Na świecie jest niewiele istot odpornych na mój urok. Na początku sądziłem, że to ma podłoże psychiczne, ale nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wpadłem na to, że nasza gwiazda jest Wilą- stwierdził Damon, mierzwiąc swoja czarną czuprynę.

-Tak właściwie, to Draco jest tylko ćwierć Wilą. Jego babka była jedną taką. Te diablice mają piekielnie mocne geny. Potomkowie starej Annabelle prawdopodobnie przez następne wieki będą blondynami. No chyba, że za sto lat jakiś Malfoy poślubi kogoś od Weasley'ów. Wtedy szanse się wyrównają.

-No, wszystko jest ładnie i pięknie, tylko mam mały kłopot- wtrącił mu Damon, przeszukując kolejne opasłe tomiszcze- W tych śmieciach nie ma nic o sposobach na Wilę. Jest kupa eliksirów na jej zabicie, ale gdybym chciał, to Malfoy już dawno byłby wyssany- Damon wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.- Jest mnóstwo zaklęć uodparniających na ich urok, ale to też mi się nie przyda, bo na wampiry to nie działa. Jestem w kropce.

-Tak się składa, że mam coś, co może ci pomóc. Aurora Zabini była mistrzynią eliksirów. Stworzyła wiele przydatnych cudeniek. Tyle że nikt nie zwrócił uwagę na jej talent ze względu na marną reputację, wywołaną romansami. Poza tym kociołek jej kiedyś wybuchł w twarz, przez co wyglądała raczej odpychająco...

-Nie widzę związków, Zabini- wtrącił zniecierpliwiony Damon.

-W każdym razie, po śmierci babci Aurory, członkowie naszej rodziny odziedziczają księgę z jej przepisami. I zrozum moje zaskoczenie, kiedy szukając czegoś na ukrycie malinek, znalazłem eliksir dający władzę nad Wilą- powiedział Blaise za złowieszczym błyskiem w oku.

-Na co on pozwala?- spytał zaintrygowany Wampir.

-Z zapisków babci wynika, że daje ci zupełną władzę nad Wilą. Możesz kazać jej zrobić, co tylko zechcesz, tylko o tym myśląc. To tak jakbyś miał swojego sługę. Istota ma pełną świadomość tego, co robi, tylko nie może powstrzymać się od wykonania rozkazu. Moim zdaniem całkiem przydatne.

Damon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Czego będziemy potrzebować?- spytał.

-Najtrudniej będzie zdobyć włos ofiary- odrzekł zamyślony Zabini.

-I niby skąd ja mam go wziąć?

-O to się już nie martw, mam plan.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Draco zabije cię, kiedy dowie się, że mi pomogłeś?

-Uwaga: Jeśli się Draco dowie- odrzekł Włoch, poruszając znacząco brwiami.

-Jeśli...- uśmiechnął się lekko Damon.-... To dobre słowo.

. . .

Draco wszedł do biblioteki. Na chwilę otumanił go zapach starych książek. Rozejrzał się dookoła. W najbardziej oddalonej od drzwi ławce, zakopana w stercie starych tomiszczy, czekała Hermiona.

-I jak tam badania, księżniczko?- spytał Draco na przywitanie, po czym wślizgnął się na krzesło obok.

-Wygląda na to, że Damon Salvatore jest Wampirem.- odrzekła z miną filozofa.

-Wampirem, powiadasz? Ale zaraz, zaraz. Wróć. Skąd wiesz, że o niego mi chodzi?- spytał Ślizgon, wybałuszając oczy. Ale tylko lekko. W końcu arystokracja nie mogła pozwolić sobie na tak nieodpowiednie zachowanie jak publiczne okazywanie uczuć.

-O, proszę. Widziałam ten wasz mały występ w Wielkiej Sali. I tu, przy pani Pince. Nie na darmo nazwana zostałam najbystrzejszą wiedźmą naszych czasów.

-Lubimy się przechwalać, nieprawdaż, pszczółko?

-Nie rozumiem, co cię tak bawi? To jest poważna sytuacja. W naszej szkole żyje istota zagrażająca życiom uczniów. Trzeba jak najszybciej zawiadomić o tym profesora Dumbledore'a- rzekła Gryfonka z walecznym błyskiem w oku. Widać było, iż jest gotowa zrobić wiele dla Hogwartu.

-Założę się, że Stary Piernik wie o tym, tylko ma za dobre serce, żeby odmówić biednej istotce dachu nad głową. My, Ślizgoni, nazywamy to czystą głupotą.- powiedział swoim jak zwykle znudzonym głosem.- Lepiej powiedz mi, czego przydatnego dowiedziałaś się o krwiopijcach, mądralo.

-Niezbyt wiele faktów. Wszędzie pełno jest mitów, kłamstw i przypuszczeń. Naprawdę niewiele jest rzeczy na pewno prawdziwych. Z tego co przeczytałam Wampiry do życia potrzebują krwi- zaczęła mówić swoim pouczającym głosem.- Nieważne czy ludzka, czy zwierzęca. Jedyną różnicą między nimi jest to, że ta pierwsza daje im więcej siły. Te nieśmiertelne istoty giną od promieni słonecznych...

-Więc dlaczego nasz Damonek nie przemienił się jeszcze w proch?- przeszkodził jej nieuprzejmie chłopak.

-Istnieje pewien rodzaj kamieni. On pozwala im żyć normalnie. Zwykle występuje pod postacią ozdoby: bransoleta, naszyjnik, pierścień, spinka... Drobiazgi na które nie zwraca się zbytniej uwagi.

Draco westchnął głęboko i położył głowę na stole. Ostatnie dni były ciężkie. Na dodatek nie mógł spokojnie spać, prawdopodobnie od stresu.. Nie dość, że dowiedział się o istnieniu wampira w szkole, to jeszcze musiał coś z tym fantem zrobić, uważać na lekcjach oraz zachowywać się normalnie. Męczące.

-Czyli musimy dowiedzieć się, gdzie Damon ukrył swój kamień i zaszantażować go tak, żeby nie mógł odmówić.

-Jak zamierzasz to rozegrać?- spytała zaintrygowana Hermiona.

-Tym nie zaprzątaj swojej małej główki. Przyjdź tu tylko o dziewiętnastej. Ubierz się ładnie. Resztę omówimy wtedy.

. . .

Blaise namierzył Draco w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Ze względu na pogodę był on zupełnie pusty. I to pewnie dlatego blondyn właśnie tam się znajdował. Liczył na odrobinę spokoju. No bo w końcu jak można się skupić w dzikim tłumie dzieciaków? Chłopak siedział na jednym z foteli. Chociaż właściwie, słowo 'siedział' nie oddaje tak naprawdę tego, co robił. Nogi miał przewalone przez jeden naramiennik, skrzyżowane w kolanach, a głowa leżała na drugim. Blondyn w prawej dłoni trzymał książkę, a w lewej drinka z palemką, zrobionego chętnie przez skrzaty domowe, które na kolanach dziękowały mu na ten rozkaz. Przy jego stole stał stolik, na którym leżało radio, puszczające właśnie „Deszcz Śmierciożerców", a przy nogach znajdowało się krzesło, na którym opierały się stopy.

Tak... Draco był bardzo wygodnicki. Miał tak od zawsze. W pierwszą noc ich przygody w Hogwarcie, chłopak uparł się, że nie będzie spał, bo potrzebuje trzech poduszek, a na jednej mu niewygodnie. Tej nocy Vincent i Gregory spali na swoich własnych szatach złożonych tak, aby choć trochę umilić im sen. Na dzień dzisiejszy, Draco wymaga pięciu poduszek, trzech prześcieradeł i dwóch kołder.

Blaise podszedł do przyjaciela, aby zdobyć w końcu jego włos. To nie mogło być takie trudne. W końcu ludzie codziennie gubią około stu. W najlepszym przypadku brunet znalazłby trochę na jego plecach.

-Cześć, Draco, przyjacielu. Jak tam książka? Fajna?- spytał Włoch z wymuszonym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

-To podręcznik do historii magii- odpowiedział blondyn, unosząc lewą brew.- Przestań ze mną pogrywać, Blaise. Lepiej od razu mów, czego ode mnie chcesz.

Włoch zaśmiał się nerwowo. Już od samego początku jego misja szła opornie. Na początku nie mógł znaleźć Malfoya, a teraz ten wszystko utrudniał. Zachciało mu się odwdzięczać za śmierć ojczyma.

-Och, Draco. Jaki ty jesteś zabawny- zaśmiał się, po czym poklepał go blondyna po ramieniu. Po chwili jego śmiech ucichł, kiedy nie mógł wypatrzeć ani jednego włosa na jego ramieniu.

-Blaise, przypomnij mi coś- rzekł Draco z nieczytelną miną.- Ty wolisz dziewczyny? Nie żebym miał coś do gejów. Chodzi mi o to, że nie chciałbym, żeby pomiędzy nami coś nie grało...

-Dobrze wiesz, że jestem męskim mężczyzną, gburze- powiedział nadąsany Włoch, po czym zanurzył dłoń we włosach Draco, mierzwiąc je, w poszukiwaniu tych odpadłych.

Piekielne włosy Wili, pomyślał Blaise. Mocne jak cholera. Wypaść nie chcą.

Draco spojrzał na niego jak na szaleńca.

-Czy ty właśnie poczochrałeś moje włosy?- spytał z nutką przerażenia w głosie.- Czy ja wyglądam dla ciebie jak pies? Jakim prawe zniszczyłeś mi fryzurę? No słucham.

-To tylko paproch- zaczął tłumaczyć się brunet. Kiedy zobaczył, jak szeroko otworzyły się oczy Draco, dodał.- Spokojnie, już go wyjąłem.

Blondyn wyraźnie się rozluźnił, ale to nie rozwiązywało problemu Blaise'a. Musiał jakoś zdobyć to, po co przyszedł. Pewna myśl przyszła mu do głowy. Wiedział, że narazi tym swoje życie, ale przypadek był ekstremalny.

-Ojej! To chyba siwy włos!- krzyknął chłopak, wskazując na towarzysza. Jego reakcja była do przewidzenia. Cały Pokój Wspólny wypełnił się niezbyt męskim piskiem.

-O nie, o nie, o nie. Gdzie to jest?! Jak ja się kiedykolwiek ludziom pokażę?! To jakiś koszmar!

Jego krzyki z początku ogłuszyły Blaise'a, ale już po chwili otrząsnął się z amoku, zbliżył się do chłopaka, złapał za dowolny włos na czubku jego głowy i z całej siły pociągnął.

Tym razem pomieszczenie ucichło, a Draco zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy.

-Ałć...- Wydał z siebie tylko cichy odgłos i skierował wzrok na Włocha. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Mam go- ucieszył się, po czym wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu Damona z jednym idealnym włosem w dłoni.


	4. Chapter 4

-Czy ty sobie żarty stroisz?- spytał Draco na widok Hermiony. Przyszedł do biblioteki, jak się umówili, aby ustalić szczegóły ich planu.- Powiedziałem przecież, żebyś ubrała się ładnie.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie wełnianą spódnicę do kolan, białą koszulę pełną falbanek przy rękawach i dekolcie oraz narzuconą na to niechlujnie szatą. Nie wspominając nawet nic o włosach

-To jedyne rzeczy z mojej szafy, które mogły się przydać, Malfoy. A poza tym ja nie wyglądam jak terrorysta- Hermiona wskazała jego głowę zakrytą chustką, a na to nałożoną czapką z daszkiem.

-Jak kto? Nie mów mi tu o mugolskich rzeczach, których nie rozumiem- naburmuszył się chłopak.- a poza tym, ty nie wiesz, co ja dziś przeżyłem. Nie mogę pokazywać się ludziom w takim stanie.

-A to niby czemu?

-No bo, królewno, kiedy wyrwiesz siwego włosa, to na jego miejsce przybędą trzy następne. I co ja biedny teraz pocznę?

-Malfoy?- spytała niepewnie dziewczyna.- zdajesz sobie sprawę, że istnieją eliksiry zwalczające siwienie i proces łysienia? A poza tym twoje włosy są tak jasne, że nikt nie zauważy.

-Tak? Naprawdę?- chłopak zdawał się pominąć jej drugi komentarz. Jego duże, szare oczy były pełne nadziei.- No to Merlinowi niech będą dzięki- blondyn odetchnął głęboko i zdjął chustkę z czapką, po czym odezwał się do Gryfonki.- Wracając do twojego wyglądu. Twoim zadaniem będzie uwiedzenie Damona Salvatore. Nie wypłoszenie go z kraju zupełnym bezguściem- podrapał się po brodzie.- chociaż po dłuższym zastanowieniu...

-Chciałeś żebym co zrobiła?- wybuchła dziewczyna.

Chciałem, żebyś pouśmiechała się do niego i zabrała mu jego śliczny rodzinny pierścionek. I jeszcze to zrobisz. Chodź, musimy cię odpicować.

-Co, jak to?- spytała Hermiona, która najwyraźniej była wciąż w szoku. Nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, KIEDY MALFOY WYCIĄGNĄŁ RÓŻDŻKĘ I WYPOWIEDZIAŁ ZAKLĘCIE. JUŻ PO CHWILI DZIEWCZYNA STAŁA TAM, NIEWIDZIALNA DLA WSZYSTKICH Z wyjątkiem blondyna

-Za mną- powiedział, po czym wymaszerował dumnie z biblioteki.- byle nikt nie zorientował się, że tu jesteś- rzucił, kiedy panna prefekt podreptała za nim.

Z tego, co Draco zauważył wynikało, że Granger nie miała łatwego zadania. O tej porze korytarze były pełne, więc Gryfonka musiała uważnie omijać każdego następnego ucznia. Jej przeprawy nie ułatwił fakt, że blondyn poruszał się nieprzyzwoicie szybko, praktycznie taranując tych, którzy nie zdążyli usunąć się z drogi. Hermiona nie dość, że musiała iść slalomem, to jeszcze miała dotrzymać mu kroku. Kiedy w końcu dobrnęli do lochów, dziewczyna zaczęła wątpić w swoją mądrość. Inteligentna dziewczyna nie poszłaby prosto do jaskini lwa. Czy raczej węża.

Draco i Hermiona podeszli do kamiennej ściany. Ron z Harrym opowiadali jej na drugim roku o wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, więc dziewczyna przypuszczała, że to tutaj.

-Chrzań się- powiedział po chwili ciszy blondyn. Hermiona spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Już chciała mu się odgryźć, kiedy ukazało się przejście.

-Teodor Nott, jako prefekt naczelny może zmieniać hasło. Do tego namówiłem go tydzień temu.- odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie dziewczyny.

-A ja myślałam, że nasze "Gryffindor górą" jest pomysłowe- mruknęła do siebie. Draco spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

-Jacy wy, Gryfoni, jesteście... niewinni- zaśmiał się chłopak, po czym wmaszerował dumnym krokiem do pomieszczenia. Hermiona od razu podążyła za nim, nie chcąc, aby przejście zamknęło jej się przed nosem. Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów zdziwił Gryfonkę. Spodziewała się szczękających łańcuchów, piszczących szczurów, wilgoci, ciemności i dołującej atmosfery. To zupełnie odbiegało od tego, co zobaczyła. Pokój był pełen ciemnozielonych foteli i kanap oraz stolików z ciemnego drewna. Idealnie oszlifowaną, kamienną posadzkę pokrywał gustowny dywan o przyjemnych, nie rażących po oczach wzorach. Pomieszczenie może i nie było jasne jak u Gryfonów, ale nie dawało też wrażenia, że jest się głęboko pod ziemią. Najwięcej światła padało z dwóch kominków, stojących po dwóch przeciwnych ścianach pokoju. Resztę oświetlały pojedyncze świece znajdujące się na stolikach oraz lampiony przymocowane do ścian. Ciekawostką było to, że każdy płomień był zielony. Dawało to przyjemny efekt.

W pokoju było może dwadzieścia osób. Większość z nich rozmawiała lub grała. Dwie pary bezwstydnie się całowały. Hermiona starała się kryć oburzenie. Nigdy nie podobało się jej publiczne okazywanie uczuć. Jeśli tak bardzo nie mogli bez siebie wytrzymać, to mogli chociaż z przyzwoitości wyjść. Draco tymczasem rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jemu tylko wiadomo czemu. Po chwili w jego oczach coś błysnęło i chłopak ruszył w kierunku jednej z par. Hermiona chcąc nie chcąc podążyła za nim. Ślizgon odchrząknął głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Para niechętnie odkleiła swoje usta. Na Draco spoglądali bykiem Daphne Greengrass i Teodor Nott. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do nich uprzejmie i niby przepraszająco. Pierwszy odezwał się Teodor.

-Mówiłem ci już, stary. Dostawę Ognistej Whisky mam w czwartek. Proszę wrócić później- chłopak znowu zbliżył się do dziewczyny, kiedy Draco zachichotał.

-Och, Teodorku, kochanie. Zawsze myślisz tylko o sobie. Dzisiaj, wyjątkowo, przyszedłem do Daphne.

-Pamiętaj, ona jest zajęta- rzekł chłopak, poruszając znacząco brwiami zsadzając swoją dziewczynę z kolan. Draco uśmiechnął się tylko swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem.

-Za mną, drogie panie- powiedział blondyn, a widząc zdziwione spojrzenie drugiego chłopaka, dodał.- Bądź tak miły I zachowaj mi dwie butelki Ognistej w czwartek- puści mu oko, złapał Daphne pod lewe ramię, Hermionę pod prawe i już go nie było.

Przeszli we trójkę przez prawie cały pokój do dormitorium dziewcząt. Jak widać, geny Wili pomagały też w przejściach tylko dla kobiet. Weszli do jednego z pokoi. Wyglądał mniej więcej jak sypialnia Gryfonek. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tu dominował kolor zielony.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym wycelował w Hermionę i wycofał zaklęcie. Na jej widok Daphne gwizdnęła.

-Afera z Granger? Skandaliczne- zaśmiała się.

-Dobrze wiesz, że lubię eksperymentować.

Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby i posłała mu wszystko wiedzący uśmiech.

-To na serio. O co chodzi?- zapytała rzeczowym tonem, wędrując oczami pomiędzy nimi.

-Muszę troszkę zagiąć Damona Salvatore zanim się rozpanoszy. Wiesz, Daphne- zaczął rozwalając się wygodnie na jej łóżku.- On jest jak wirus grypy. Do organizmu dostaje się tylko jeden, a już po kilku po kilku minutach jest wszędzie. My musimy wyleczyć szkołę z jego fałszywego uroku. Chłopak jest zbyt pewny siebie. Trzeba mu przypomnieć, kto tu rządzi- stwierdził blondyn ze złowieszczym błyskiem w oku.- poprosiłem o pomoc tą tutaj księżniczkę, żeby uwiodła karalucha. Musimy go złapać samego po kolacji, a wtedy Granger zajmie się resztą. Jest tylko jeden problem. Zobacz, jak się ubrała- powiedział z wyrzutem, wskazując na nią palcem.- Jeżeli uda jej się z tym strojem coś zdziałać, to ja jestem Merlinem.

-A ty chcesz, żebym ją 'naprawiła'- domyśliła się dziewczyna.

-Dokładnie.

Daphne podniosła się z kanapy i zmierzyła Hermionę okiem znawcy. Obeszła ją dookoła. Zlustrowała Gryfnkę od stóp do głów.

-Skrzacia jedenastka albo chochlicza siódemka powinna być dobra. Możliwe, że będzie trochę za wąska w talii, ale od tego jest w końcu magia.

Blondynka podeszła do do łóżka i odczepiła plakat Justina Haglake'a, po czym puknęła różdżką w cegłę trzecią od lewej, drugą od dołu. Nagle wszystkie pozostałe zaczęły znikać z cichymi pyknięciami, ukazując niewielki korytarz.

-Za mną- powiedziała, a po chwili zniknęła w ciemności.

Draco szedł w stronę światła. Kilka kroków za nim dreptała Granger. Daphne już dawno przeszła na drugą stronę. To przekonanie Gryfonki do pójścia za nim zajęło najwięcej czasu. Blondyn kazał („Rusz ten swój kościsty tyłek..."), groził („Wstawaj, bo jak nie..."), prosił („Nie będę cię prosił, bo Malfoyowie nie proszą, ale... proszę..."). W końcu, po zagrożeniu jej Imperiusem i wejściu w ścianę bez spojrzenia w tył, dziewczyna podjęła decyzję. Przy końcu korytarza czekała już na nich Daphne ze zniecierpliwioną miną. Już otwierała usta, żeby spytać, co im tak długo zajęło, ale po zobaczeniu morderczego spojrzenia, jakie chłopak jej posłał, ostatecznie zamknęła usta i odstąpiła wejście do pomieszczenia. Od tak intensywnego światła Draco na chwilę zaćmiło. Dopiero po kilku szybkich mrugnięciach obraz zaczął się zaostrzać. Już po paru sekundach chłopak mógł stwierdzić, że znajduje się w wielkiej garderobie. A przynajmniej na jej przedsionku pełnym torebek, naszyjników, tiar i innych dodatków. Cały pokój zdawał się promieniować światłem. Aż oczy bolały. Po chwili Daphne się odezwała.

-Co o niej sądzisz?- spytała grzecznie, wskazując na Gryfonkę.

-Zielony- odrzekł bez namysłu.- Jak najciemniejszy.

-Zawsze wiedziałam, że masz w sobie to coś, mój drogi- uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.- A teraz siedź tu sobie, czekaj i niczego nie dotykaj- dodała, po czym wzięła Hermionę pod ramię i wymaszerowała od jednego z pokoi, zatrzaskując drzwi przed nosem zdziwionego chłopaka.

. . .

Damon wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie miał się spotkać z Blaisem. Spodziewał się laboratorium wysokiej generacji z błyszczącymi kociołkami, pokrojonymi składnikami oraz innymi wygodami godnymi Mistrza Eliksirów. Jednak to, co zobaczył odbiegało od jego wyobrażenia. Chłopak wylądował w łazience. I to brudnej do tego. Całą podłogę pokrywała cienka warstwa wody, a pomieszczenie wypełniał zapach ektoplazmy. Na ścianach wisiały szerokie pajęczyny. Przy jednej z umywalek czekał już Blaise. Rozpalał ogień pod niezbyt nowym kociołkiem. Na ziemi porozwalane były produkty wątpliwej jakości.

-Na co czekasz?- spytał raźnie chłopak.- Siadaj i pokrój odchody hipogryfa.

-Że co?- Damon zrobił bardzo obrażoną minę.- Chyba coś cię pogięło.

-No ja tego na pewno robić nie będę. Wystarczy, że musiałem je zdobyć Przez pół godziny czekałem, aż to głupie bydlę mi się odkłoni.

-No ale...- zaczął bezradnie chłopak.- Nie mogę zamoczyć tych spodni. Fortunę mnie kosztowały. Mają w sobie jedną dziesiętną procenta smoczych włosów.

-Nie marudź- Blaise zmarszczył brwi. Damon usiadł w końcu z miną obrażonego pięciolatka, czując jak woda przemaka przez jego bokserki. Chwycił nożyk i zaczął kroić niezidentyfikowany obiekt w kostkę. Pracowali przez jakiś czas w ciszy, kiedy usłyszeli głośny plusk. Sekundę później przez zamknięte drzwi jednej z kabin wyleciał duch dziewczynki. Ta przyjrzała im się z groźnym błyskiem w oku za grubych okularów.

-O, przystojni chłopcy, witam w mojej łazience.

-Dzień dobry, Marto- odezwał się z miłym uśmiechem Blaise.- Wyglądasz dziś rewelacyjnie. Podcięłaś włosy, czy co?- Jęcząca Marta zachichotała, a Damonowi się wydawało, że na przezroczystych policzkach dziewczyny pojawił się rumieniec. A może to tylko gra świateł?

-A ciebie znam- powiedziała dumna z siebie Marta.- Jesteś tym czarusiem, który co parę dni przychodzi tu z inną dziewczyną. Teraz przerzuciłeś się na chłopców? Nieładnie.- zaśmiała się niewinnie i zrobiła mały piruecik w powietrzu.

-CO? Ja... nie! Z nim?- twarz Blaise'a pokrył buraczany kolor, chyba pierwszy raz od trzech lat.

-Wiesz... codziennie cię obserwuję, kiedy się kąpiesz- zatrzepotała rzęsami. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy ma się czuć wybranym, czy zagrożonym.

-Komuś jeszcze dałaś ten zaszczyt?- spytał niepewnie.

-Jest jeszcze twój kolega Draco- uśmiechnęła się, myśląc o sobie tylko znanych, prawdopodobnie sprośnych, rzeczach.

-A czy on wie?

-Tak, nawet przyzwyczaił się już do mnie. Często sobie plotkujemy o szamponach do włosów i nowych szkolnych skandalach. A czy ty zerwałeś już z tą dziewczyną, którą przyprowadziłeś tu ostatnio?- spytała, otwierając szerzej oczy z radości, że ktoś ją odwiedził.

-A przypomnij mi, moja droga, jak ona wyglądała?- chłopak puścił jej oko.

-A kogo to obchodzi?- zachichotała beztrosko. Po chwili zwróciła uwagę na Damona.

-Ale za to ciebie widzę tu chyba pierwszy raz.

-Pozwól mi się przedstawić. Jestem Damon Salvatore. Pochodzę z potężnej czarodziejskiej rodziny we Włoszech, niedawno przeniosłem się do Hogwartu. Gdybym mógł dotknąć twej dłoni, ucałowałbym ją- powiedział nonszalancko. Marta ponownie zachichotała, co zdawała się robić za każdym razem, gdy jakiś przystojniak coś do niej powiedział.

-Co wy tu, chłopcy, robicie?- spytała ciekawskim tonem.

-Eliksir dla naszego kolegi- skłamał gładko Blaise.- Jego projekt na lepszą ocenę. Zachorował, niefortunnie. Poprosił nas o przysługę.

-Och, jacy wy jesteście wspaniałomyślni- zachwyciła się Marta.

-Nieprawdaż?- odrzekł skromnie Damon, czarując ją swoim głosem i uśmiechem.- Cudownie było cię poznać, ale musimy pilnować eliksiru, bo się zważy, a tego przecież nie chcemy.

-Ależ oczywiście, nie zwracajcie na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Już znikam. Do zobaczenia kiedyś, mam nadzieję- puściła im oko, po czym zniknęła w kabinie, z której przybyła i plusnęła głośno wodą na pożegnanie.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach wywar był gotowy. Teraz trzeba było tylko podrzucić go pewnej Wili.

. . .

Po godzinie drzwi garderoby ponownie się otworzyły.

_Najwyższa pora_, pomyślał Draco, który nudził się niezmiernie po przeczytaniu wszystkich metek i napisów, jakie znajdowały się na dodatkach.

Zza drzwi wyłoniła się Daphne i... kto to właściwie był? Niby istniały podobieństwa pomiędzy nią i Granger, a jednak...

Gryfonka miała na sobie najseksowniejszą sukienkę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Była ciemna. Najgłębszy odcień zieleni, który dało się stworzyć. Sięgała do połowy ud, nie posiadała rękawów- zaczynała się nad biustem, przy okazji zwiększając go optycznie. Kiecka opinała się wdzięcznie wokół jej, o dziwo, zgrabnej pupy, podkreślając kobiece kształty. Włosy zostały rozpuszczone, ale Daphne je wyprostowała, co według Draco musiało zająć najwięcej czasu. Jej nogi wydawały się być kilkumetrowe, co było efektem wysokich, czarnych szpilek.

-I jak?- spytała dumna z siebie blondynka.

-Nieźle, jak na szlamę, oczywiście- powiedział w końcu chłopak, wciąż lekko otumaniony. Odchrząknął, próbując pozbyć się piskliwości, której nabrał jego głos.- To teraz wystarczy znaleźć pewnego wampira, moi mili.


End file.
